


Shall We Dance?

by Leky88



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, First Dance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leky88/pseuds/Leky88
Summary: This story occurred to me when I saw: Shall We Dance with Jennifer Lopez. So somehow I made it a story. I'm sorry if I stole someone's story. If so, I will not hesitate to delete it this story. I apologize in advance if this is the case.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This story occurred to me when I saw: Shall We Dance with Jennifer Lopez. So somehow I made it a story. I'm sorry if I stole someone's story. If so, I will not hesitate to delete it this story. I apologize in advance if this is the case.

With a sigh, Ellie sat down at her desk. She rested her head on the folded hands that she had on the desk and sighed loudly again. And that caught McGee's attention.

"Hey, Ellie, are you okay?" Tim asked, walking over to her desk.

"No," was her only answer. She still had her head down.

"What happened? You know you can tell me," McGee said.

"It’s just my wedding… it wasn't as exhausting for the first time as it is now," she replied, raising her head.

"You know I offered to help you. Even Delilah told you she would help. Just tell me what you need,” Tim offered, smiling encouragingly at her.

"That's fine, thanks. I'd just like my fiancé to get involved a little bit more. I wish he hadn't dissapear every night who knows where," Ellie explained.

At that moment, Nick came to them, laughing.

"Good morning, friends," he greeted them cheerfully and walked to his desk.

"Good morning to you too, Nick. Looking cheerful today," Tim said.

"Yes, I have a great morning. Hi, Ellie," Nick smiled at her and walked over to her, wanting to kiss her, but Ellie didn't even look at him. She avoided him and she went downstairs to see Kasie instead.

"What just happened? What did I do to her this time?" Nick asked Tim, all confused.

"Are you really asking? You leave everything up to her, and as she told me, you keep disappearing every night," McGee told him.

"But I -" he didn't have a chance to finish it because Gibbs showed up and told them to take things because they had a case.

Later that day Ellie was still avoiding Nick as best as she could, since she was very angry with him. So she preferred to work with Kasie.

"Ellie, what the hell is going on between the two of you? You don't look like a couple planning a wedding in less than two months," Kasie asked.

"Nothing, we're fine," Ellie said.

"You don't seem to be good at all. You avoid him all day, and when he comes near to you, you quickly disappear. That doesn't look cool at all. So what happened?" Kasie didn't let it be.

"Ok then! Nick has been dissappearing for the last few weeks. He’s been doing it almost every night. And when I ask him where he was, he never tells me anything. He is behaving more mysteriously than ever before. He's still on the phone with someone and he's hiding in our guest room. I don't even know what the hell he's doing there," Ellie sighed. The sound of her voice could tell that she wasn't far from crying.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I wish I knew how to help you," Kasie tried to comfort her by hugging her.

"Can I stay with you today? I don't know if I could handle it at home," Ellie asked.

"Yes, of course! You know what? Let's go home right away… you need to rest, so let’s leave," Kasie smiled at her. They went to Kasie‘s house together.

Kasie tried to distract her with a nice movie and good food, but nothing helped. Ellie just stared into the empty space all evening and almost didn't react to anything, trying to figure out, what might get wrong, but she didn't come up with anything. Everything in her relationship with Nick was great.

Speaking of Nick, he'd been calling and writing her all day, but Ellie hadn't responded to any of that, and after a while she'd turned off her phone completely. She tried to lie down and sleep, but she still couldn't. She still had to think about Nick and what could have gone wrong. She was also afraid of returning to work the next day, which meant she would have to avoid him again.

When she arrived to work the next day, there was only Tim and Gibbs. Nick wasn’t there at all, which was good for Ellie, as she didn't have to talk to him yet. However, she knew it wouldn't take long before he would eventually showed up.

Nick only arrived a little later after Ellie did. Ellie knew it was him, but she didn't dare to look up. Instead, she pretended to be doing something on her computer. She hoped to get a case so she could leave.

"Hi Ellie, can I talk to you, please?" Nick said as he stopped at her desk.

"I'm sorry, I have a job now, maybe some time later," Ellie snapped, still working on her computer.

She didn't want to talk to him, but she knew she had to. Gibbs looked at his two younger agents, but said nothing. It was between them and he just hoped they would work it out as soon as possible. He hoped that what was between them would not affect the work of the team. The rest of the day went smoothly and the team got no case, so they could finish the paperwork that had accumulated on their tables in the last few days.

Nick tried to talk to Ellie several times, but she always avoided him. She either talked to McGee or went down to help Kasie with something. Therefore Nick stopped talking to her. When everyone finally went home, Ellie went to Kasie's house again, not wanting to be with Nick, even though it was breaking her heart. Kasie apologized to Ellie that she still had something to arrange and that she would come home later. In fact, Kasie and Tim planned to watch Nick and find out why he's been behaving so mysteriously for the past few weeks.

"I don't like that we're watching one of us. What if Nick notices us? You know how angry he would be, if he knew. He's a trained agent," Kasie said.

"Don't worry, I won't drive too close behind him, he won't find out," Tim reassured her.

Nick parked his Jeep in front of a three-storey building, which he then entered. It was dark in the whole building and the top floor was the only one that was lit on. In one of the windows you could see a woman who was probably waiting for Nick to arrive. Tim immediately started taking pictures. Unfortunately, one of the photos was showing Nick hugging the woman very friendly next to the window.

"We can't show this to Ellie, it'll break her heart," Kasie said when she saw it.

"But again, we cannot allow her to experience disappointment again. She must know and perhaps do something about it. Nick must come up with an explanation somehow," said McGee. They decided they had enough photos and therefore they left.

The next day, Kasie called Ellie to stop by in her lab. Kasie decided that it would be her who would try to gently show the pictures.

"Kasie, what's so important it couldn't wait?" Ellie asked as she arrived to the lab.

"Ellie, I ... it’s not easy for me to tell you or show you, but Tim and I watched Nick yesterday."

"You did what?“

"Please don't be mad at us. We wanted to help you to find out what's been going on with him lately. And what we found out… Ellie ... I just…. Well, you better have a look at the pictures yourself," Kassie handed her the pictures.

When Ellie saw the content of the photos, she quickly grabbed them, she didn't even say goodbye to Kasie and left quickly. She just told Gibbs that something urgent had come up and that she needed to get something done quickly. Then she went to hers and Nick’s appartment. As she was waiting for Nick to return, she was nervous and didn't know what to expect. The pictures brought her back to those times, when she first saw Jake with another woman. She didn't want to believe it was happening to her again.

Nick returned home almost two hours later.

"Ellie, you're finally home. I missed you. Ellie, what's going on?" Nick asked her when he saw that she hadn't responded. She was just sitting on the couch and in front of her, there were the pictures on the table she had from Kasie.

"What will you tell me?"

"About what?“ Nick asked.

She didn't answer him and just showed him the photos and waited for him to comment.

"Where did you get it?"

"It doesn’t matter, does it? Who is this?"

"Ellie, this is all just one big misunderstanding. It's not what it looks like, I swear..." Nick tried to explain.

"It’s not what it looks like? Really? Because you seem to be getting along well with that woman. And I don't even want to think about what you're doing behind the closed doors. I thought you were different, Nick."

"No, please, Ellie, listen, it's really not what you think. Do you want to meet her? Come with me, I'll introduce you to her."

"Oh, I don't need to know your mistress's name, really," she protested.

"Ellie, she's not mine… ehmm wait, you really think that? Please, come with me and I'll introduce you and assure you she's not my mistress," Nick urged her to go with him.

Somehow, Ellie got convinced and followed him to the Jeep. Nick went back to the building where he would bet the previous day. He and Ellie went to the third floor where he rang the bell and a dark-haired tall woman came to open the door and smiled kindly at him

"Oh hello, Nick, I thought we wouldn't see each other until Friday," the woman greeted him.

"We will, don’t worry. However, there's been a bit of a misunderstanding between us," Nick pointed between him and Ellie.

"Wait, you didn't tell her what you were doing? Well, I quite get it that there was clearly a misunderstanding. You must be Ellie, nice to meet you," the woman said, wanting to shake her hand, but Ellie refused.

"Ellie, this is Camila Mendes, my dance teacher and also my cousin," Nick introduced them.

"Um ... what? Cousin ... I thought ...”

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you at our first wedding dance. I can dance… sort of… but ballroom dancing has never been my thing. I was looking for a place where I could learn a little. Amanda recommended this studio to me, but forgot to mention that our relatives work here," Nick tried to explain the whole misunderstanding and waited for Ellie's reaction.

"I haven't seen Camila in almost 12 years. It was a surprise to me, but in the end she arranged private lessons for me. Ellie, honey, please forgive me."

"I don't know what to say. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you, but I had no idea it would provoke such a reaction. If you want to, I won't do any of it again. Just please forgive me all of this, I didn’t want to make you mad at me," he apologized again.

Ellie smiled at him and Nick finally knew he was forgiven and that his mistake might have been forgotten.

"Well, since you're here together, why don’t you try some of the dances we trained together for those few days? What do you think, cousin?" Camila asked the couple.

"What do you say, Ellie? Let's try it together," Nick smiled at her.

"But I don't have the right clothes for that, we have to leave it for another time," Ellie said.

"That's not a problem, I have enough clothes and shoes. I'm sure I'll have something to go, so come change," Camila smiled and pulled Ellie into the next room.

When the door opened, Ellie entered the room in a beautiful green-blue long dress. When Nick saw Ellie in thar dress, he stared at her as if she was a supernatural being. He had never seen her in anything like it.

"Wow ... wow ... I’m speechless, Ellie," Nick stammered.

"Wow, Nick Torres without words, this is perhaps for the first time since I've known you," Camila laughed.

"Because Ellie looks absolutely amazing," Nick breathed.

Ellie smiled at him and blushed, under his intense gaze.

"Ellie, now follow me. I'll show you a few steps, and then you'll repeat it after me. I have to say that Nick didn't even need to take those lessons, he's a great dancer,“ Camila said.

Camila and Nick started dancing on walz. Ellie watched them both intently, it had been a while since she had danced herself. She didn't even have a proper first dance at her first wedding. Camila was right. Nick didn't need those lessons at all. He was a natural talent and she hoped she could match him well.

"All right, Ellie, it's your turn now. Grab Nick as I showed it and he'll lead you. Don't worry, it's not hard," Camila explained.

Camila watched them both enjoying their time together. They both got completely lost in the music and the steps. They kept dancing, completely forgetting about their surroundings.

"Well, you two are full professionals," Camila said, astonished.

"Well… I keep stepping on Nick's feet. It's been a long time since I've done anything like that," Ellie said as she and Nick took a break from their dance.

"That's not true, Ellie, you're doing great. A few more lessons and it will be perfect. Ellie, I hope you come to the next lessons now,” Camila smiled at her.

"If you don't mind me being here, I'd love to come."

"Are you crazy? Of cours I won't mind you being here. At least you two rehearse your wedding dance together," Camila said.

Nick was happy that Ellie had agreed to go to dance classes with him from now on. He and Ellie went there for several weeks. The joint dance lessons were about to end less than two weeks before their wedding. Their last dance lesson, however, was a little different than the previous ones. Camila wanted to teach them one last dance. To Ellie's surprise, it was tango.

"Wait, what? This is too much. I did all the other dances, but tango is way too much for me," Ellie was startled.

"Elliiie, please, it'll be fun. You know that tango is my kind of dance," Nick smiled at her, grabbing her hand, pulling her up and taking a dancing stance. He nodded to his cousin to turn the music on.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll lead you, trust me," Nick whispered in her ear, leading her in the rhythm of tango.

When they finished their dance, they both had to go sit down. They were tired but happy to have done it together.

"Seriously you two, you're absolutely great dancers. You‘ll be absolutely amazing on your wedding," Camila smiled at them.

"When you mentioned our wedding. Nick and I both talked about it, and I'd like to invite you to it," Ellie told her.

"But, I don't want to interfere."

"Cousin, you never interfere, I'm glad we met again. And Lucia and Amanda will be very happy to see you there, too," Nick added.

"Oh well, I don't even know what to say, thank you," she hugged them both tightly.

Two weeks later

The wedding was absolutely fantastic and beautiful. When they were about to start their first dance as husband and wife, Ellie was incredibly nervous. She knew there should be no reason, but so far she had only rehearsed her dance in the dance studio in front of Nick and Camila. But now she was standing in front of her whole family, Nick's family, and all her friends and colleagues. She was afraid she would step on Nick's foot or fall.

"Ellie, my wife, please," Nick asked, offering her his hand to go dancing.

"Sure, my husband,” she smiled and accepted his hand. Then they walked together in the middle of the dance floor.

"Don't worry, you won't fall, you'll be great and everyone will just stare," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer.

Kasie insisted on choosing their first song.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have chosen a song that fits the two of them perfectly, so please pay attention to our happy couple for their first dance," Kasie said cheerfully.

_Today, I held flowers_  
_And I dressed in white_  
_I made a promise_  
_And my mother cried_

_And every moment_  
_'Til this one right now_  
_Fades in the shadow of the_  
_Love that we've found_

Ellie and Nick smiled happily at each other, and in that moment they had eyes only for each other, as if they were the only people in the world.

_'Cause I never knew_  
_Love like you show me_  
_You see me you know me_  
_Like no one else_  
_When I found you_  
_I found my safety_  
_And I let it change me_  
_And open my world_  
_When I found you_  
_I found myself_

_We'll dance for the first time_  
_As husband and wife_  
_And my heart will keep dancing_  
_For the rest of my life_

The lyrics of the song hit Ellie incredibly deeply and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry Ellie, please, it doesn’t suit you," Nick whispered, gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry. Those are just my happy tears, the song got me somehow, I'm sorry," Ellie smiled and had to kiss him.

She still couldn't believe she had married Nick, after all that had happened. She was finally happy.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> song by: Jasmine Rae - When I Found You


End file.
